Immer wieder, immer manchmal
by robowski
Summary: Sensibler Schreiberling Edward Cullen und der taffe Männerschwarm Bella Swan sind die besten Freunde und Seelenverwandte seit - nun ja - immer. Ihre Wege trennen sich jedoch. Edward geht nach London und lässt Bella zurück, obwohl er sie eigentlich liebt..


KAPITEL EINS: DA IST EIN MONSTER IN DEINEM WANDSCHRANK

_**Musik: Electric President, The Ocean Floor**_

_**

* * *

**_

**ISABELLA SWAN**

Sechs Monate sind eine verdammt lange Zeit. Um genau zu sein, sind sechs Monate die längste Zeit, die ich nicht an seiner Seite zugebracht habe. Es ist natürlich nicht so, als wüsste ich nicht wie frau mit Telefon und Internet umzugehen hat. Mehrmals habe ich seine Nummer gewählt und erfolgreich wieder aufgelegt, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Ich weiß, ich sollte wütend sein, doch das bin ich nicht. Nicht wirklich. Denn alles, woran ich denken kann, ist, wie gerne ich ihm von meinem Tag erzählen und seinen Antworten auf all meine Fragen lauschen würde. Ich möchte meinen Kopf und meine wirren Gedanken darin an seiner Schulter zur Ruhe kommen lassen, bis er einen Arm um mich legt und nichts weiter sagt, denn wir verstehen uns auch ohne große Worte. Oder anders gesagt: Ich möchte das Rad der Zeit einmal kräftig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung drehen.

Es ist Nacht. Es ist grau und dunkel und schwer um mich. Ich liege auf dem Rücken in einem Bett, welches nicht das meinige ist, und versuche, nicht allzu sehr an ihn zu denken. Oder an uns. Das stete Ticken der Uhr an der Wand gegenüber, mein Atemholen und das des Mannes, der neben mir in einen tiefen Schlaf verfallen war, ist alles, was durch die Stille hindurch an meine Ohren dringt. Ich versuche auch, nicht zu sehr an die zuvor genannte graue, schwere Dunkelheit zu denken, denn diese hatte immer schon mein Herz zu einem zu schnelleren Takt angetrieben und meine Gedanken in Raserei versetzt. Es ist diese Unsicherheit, das Unwissen von dem, was sich hinter dem Nichts verbirgt, die in mir ihre Wurzeln schlägt und in Angst erblüht. Und es ist dieses berühmte Monster im Wandschrank. Ich schließe die Augen besonders fest _davor_.

Dann erlaube ich mir doch einmal mehr einen Gedanken an ihn.

Wir waren sieben und es war die erste, aufregende Nacht, die ich nicht in meinen eigenen vier Wänden verbrachte.

„_Edward", flüsterte ich durch die Schwärze hindurch, die sich zwischen uns legte, wie eine Mauer, die ich zwar mit Leichtigkeit durchbrechen, jedoch nicht übersehen konnte. „Edward?"_

_Ich erhielt keine Antwort. Ich starrte in die Dunkelheit; dorthin, wo ich seinen ruhenden Körper vermutete. Ich zögerte, als Panik nach meinem Atem griff und ich ihn festhalten musste, sodass er mir nicht genommen werden konnte. Sie griff nach meiner Sprache und stahl die Worte von ihr. Dann streckte sie, in ihrer endlosen Gier, ihre langen, knochigen Finger nach meinem Herzen aus und ich begann zu schreien. Ein hoher, beißender Ton, der meinen Lippen entwich und in meinen Ohren Nachklang fand, sodass ich, als sich eine Hand über meinen Mund legte, zuerst nicht vollkommen sicher war, tatsächlich verstummt zu sein._

„_Bella?", seine Stimme klang merkwürdig fern und träge, er war nicht wirklich wach. Er gähnte herzhaft, sodass er einige Worte verschluckte und erneut sprach. „Warum schreist du so? Es ist _spät_." _

„_Oder_ früh_", erwiderte ich naseweis, als mich meine Sprache, sowie mein Mut und Stolz wiederfanden und er seine Hand von meinem Gesicht nahm. _

„_Früh", kommentierte er tonlos und unbeeindruckt._

„_Sehr früh. Es ist zwei."_

„_Zwei!"_

„_Zehn Minuten nach Zwei, um genau zu sein."_

„_Zehn Minuten nach Zwei!"_

„_Was bist du, ein Papagei oder so?"_

„_Wie?"_

„_Ein Papagei. Du plapperst mir alles nach."_

„_Oh. Entschuldige. Es ist spät."_

„_Früh."_

„_Früh also. Gute Nacht."_

„_Guten Morgen."_

_Stille. _

_Dann, als die Panik wieder unter meine Haut und in diverse innere Regionen meines Körpers kroch, schob ich meinen Stolz mit all dem Mut, der mir noch geblieben war, tapfer beiseite: „Es ist dunkel, Ed."_

_Er seufzte schwer: „Es ist Nacht, Bells." Und damit schien das Thema für ihn erledigt._

_Ich atmete einmal tief und hörbar ein, dann aus und wieder ein und aus . . . Bis ich meinte, jeden Moment zu hyperventilieren. Es gab kein Zurück mehr, auch führte kein anderer, weniger steiniger Weg in den wohlverdienten Schlaf._

_Also rückte ich ein wenig mehr in seine Richtung und näher an ihn heran, bis ich seinen Atem heiß an meiner Haut spüren konnte. „Da ist ein Monster in deinem Wandschrank", vertraute ich ihm mein Geheimnis an und spürte sogleich, wie bei meinen Worten mein Herz ein wenig schneller in meiner Brust schlug und Hitze in meinen Kopf stieg und meine Gedanken in Nebel hüllte._

_Das Bett erwachte zu plötzlichem Leben, die Matratze senkte und hob sich verdächtig, dann das schmatzende Geräusch von nackten Füßen auf Holz. Erneut Stille. Ganz plötzlich war ich blind und alles war nicht schwarz, jedoch weiß._

_Ich hielt schützend eine Hand vor mein Gesicht, als helles Licht in meine Augen stach. Ich blinzelte und spähte durch gespreizte Finger hindurch. Dort, in der einen Ecke des kleinen Raumes, stand Edward Cullen vor seinem Wandschrank. Er hielt einen riesenhaften Tyrannosaurus Rex aus Plastik in beiden Händen vor sich ausgestreckt, der vermeintlichen Gefahrenquelle entgegen. Er trug einen Pyjama mit Urzeitmotiven bedruckt, der ihm an Armen und Beinen bereits einige Millimeter zu kurz geraten war. Das blonde Haar stand wirr zu Berge._

_Ich saß nun aufrecht und gespannt, als ich meine Unterlippe wund und blutig biss, ohne es zu merken. Auch _mein _Haar war wirr. Ich tat einen angstvollen Griff nach Rufus, dem Bären, und drückte ihn unter mein Kinn und an mein rasendes Herz._

„_Nicht!", rief ich aus, als Edward eine Hand von dem Dinosaurier löste und den Schranktüren entgegenstreckte. „Du machst Rufus Angst." Er wandte sich mir zu und sah mich an; für den Moment. Wir wussten beide, dass ich nicht Rufus meinte, sondern mich._

„_Da ist kein Monster in meinem Wandschrank", erklärte er mir langsam und geduldig, sodass ich jedes Wort verstand. Dann stand er erneut mit dem Rücken zu mir und er öffnete die Türen. Weit und begleitet von einem weiteren Aufschrei, den ich nicht zu unterdrücken vermochte. Edward ließ Licht in den Schrank und gewährte mir einen Blick hinein, ehe er selbst eintrat, sich herum wandte und die Arme zu beiden Seiten von sich streckte, soweit dies möglich war. Er klang zufrieden und stolz: „Siehst du? Kein Monster."_

_Doch ich, die ich ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen hatte, aus Angst, er würde sich in Luft auflösen oder, schlimmer noch, als des Monsters nächste Mahlzeit enden, hob langsam meinen einen Arm und deutete wortlos mit dem Zeigefinger der dazugehörigen Hand auf das Spielzeug, welches er immer noch fest umklammert hielt. Er folgte meinem Blick. Er betrachtete die winzigen, weißen Zähnchen in dem rosa Maul und die vier Krallen an den dünnen Armen. Die roten Augen, die leuchteten, wenn es dunkel war._

_Dann lachte er._

_Und ich lachte._

_Und zusammen hörten wir nicht mehr auf zu lachen. _

Der Mann neben mir schnarcht und ich beneide ihn darum, denn würde ich schlafen, könnte ich nicht sehen, wie dunkel es um mich ist. Ich könnte nicht einmal daran _denken_ wie dunkel es um mich ist oder wie sehr ich ihn vermisse. Ich schlage die Decke zurück, die eindeutig zu heiß ist, und sitze nun aufrecht auf einer Matratze, die mir zu hart anmutet. Alles scheint zu sehr und zu viel zu sein. Die dunklen Schämen der Wände sind zu nahe und der Raum zu klein. Der Mann neben mir ist zu betrunken, um sich an meinen Namen erinnern zu können - fairerweise habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn, im Gegenzug, denn eigentlich nennen soll. Gigantischer, dummer Fehler scheint mir in dem Moment besonders passend.

Ich starre auf die grünen Ziffern der Leuchtanzeige des digitalen Weckers zu meiner Rechten. Um genau zehn Minuten nach Zwei bin ich auf den Beinen. Ich taste in all dem Schwarz und Grau nach Kleidungsstücken, die mir gehören. Ich wandere, hoffentlich lautlos, auf allen Vieren über den samtenen Teppichboden. Ich bekleide mich in der Dunkelheit und stoße mir Arme und Beine an hölzernen Möbelstücken, die sich mir absichtlich in den Weg stellen. Auch der Wandschrank hat es wieder einmal auf mich abgesehen, denn an dessen Türe stoße ich mir den Kopf, wo ich doch eigentlich geplante hatte, mit ein wenig mehr Würde den Ort des Geschehens zu verlassen. Leise fluchend lege ich eine Hand an den pulsierenden Schmerz an meiner Stirn und verpasse besagter Türe einen imaginären, lautlosen Tritt. Und dann, nur um sicher zu sein, spähe ich nach Monstern. Doch es sind nur Anzüge, die an ihren Bügeln vor sich hin hängen, und Hemden in den Ablagefächern und Schuhe auf dem Boden.

Ich spähe auch nach Edward Cullen.

Ich schüttle den Kopf und wende mich ab, bevor es zu spät ist und ich meinen Verstand verliere.

Dann werfe ich einen letzten Blick auf gigantischen, dummen Fehler und gehe.

Die Nacht nimmt mich auf wie einen altbekannten Freund. Meine Füße sind wund von dem vorangegangenen Abend, welchen ich tanzend auf zu hohen Absätzen verbracht hatte. Forks ist eine Kleinstadt, also gehe ich lieber nach Hause, als dass ich versuche, Fehlers Auto auszuborgen. Sterne behängen wie kleine Diamanten den Himmel und der Mond ist eine weiße, runde Scheibe. Ich hinke zwar, mein Kopf dröhnt und in meinem Magen rumort der zu Genüge konsumierte Alkohol, doch der Ruf meines eigenen, nicht zu harten Bettes treibt mich stetig voran.

Als ich endlich die Türe zu meiner Wohnung hinter mir schließe, sind es zwei Dinge, die – mehr oder weniger sofort – mein Interesse erregen.

Erstens: Ich erhasche einen Blick auf mein blasses Gesicht in dem Spiegel an der Wand gegenüber und meine, doch tatsächlich ein Monster zu erspähen. Schwarze Ringe graben sich tief unter meine Augen, die glänzen wie Glas. Mein dunkles Haar lockt sich wirr in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen, wie es ihm beliebt. Ich fahre mir mit den Händen durch dieses und missbrauche alle zehn dazugehörigen Finger als einen provisorischen Kamm. Dann stöhne ich ein wenig und übergebe mich, den letzten Rest an Würde über Bord werfend, auf dem Boden zu meinen Füßen.

Zweitens: Als ich meinem Mageninhalt auf seinem Weg nach unten folge und ich mich neben ihm taumelnd niederlasse, bemerke ich einen einzelnen, weißen Umschlag, der wohl durch den Türschlitz hindurch mit der heutigen Post gekommen war. Ich hebe ihn auf und in mein Blickfeld. Ich betrachte ihn ungläubig und die Adresse des Absenders darauf.

_Mr. Edward Cullen._

„Wer zum Teufel . . .", frage ich den Umschlag. „ . . . schreibt in der heutigen Zeit noch Briefe?"

Dann lasse ich mich von einer erfrischenden Welle der Erleichterung mitreißen, die mir alle Knoten aus meiner Kehle löst.

Mir ist so warm um mein Herz.

Und ich lache ohne Ende.


End file.
